An important function of modern telecommunication service companies is managing customer experience. Today, managing customer experience not only involves administering traditional network infrastructure and user accounts, but also includes providing efficient access to value added services (VAS). Typical VAS for cellular phones include ringtones, multimedia messaging, games, video downloading, and access to sports scores. In order to manage customer experience, telecommunication service companies store vast amounts of data pertaining to network users and the network itself. For example, user data may include call detail records (CDR), and use of VAS and short message service (SMS). Network data may include network switch information, base station data, and usage of edge caching devices for providing user content.